


Blood moon

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Blue turns humanoid and is able to speak so idk, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, FURRY FUCKING, I guess I should tag this with, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Technically?, Teratophilia, Werewolf Transformation, its a messy one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: There was something odd about this planet.Prompt: Blue with a werewolf type transformation.





	Blood moon

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, anyways...  
> Idk what Blue’s anatomy is and at this point I’m afraid to ask.  
> Keith kinda gets his ass wrecked and Blue can talk.  
> Prompt from archmagister ;*

There was something odd about this planet.

Keith couldn’t place his finger on it. It had a smell, not one he could name but there definitely was a smell about it.

The moon glowed an ominous red, entire chunks taken out of the surface visible on the ground.

The local population had assured them that was normal. The sun was never up, it was just moon or no moon, casting a red glow upon the entire planet.

Blue was acting off. He was twitchy, as if he felt uncomfortable within his own skin.

Keith kept a hand on Blue at all points possible, petting him and whispering sweet praises as he watched Blue flinch randomly.

Usually when they slept Blue spooned Keith, it was a comfortable position and allowed Blue to wake Keith up with licks to his face and neck. But that night Keith faced Blue, running a comforting hand down his side.

“It’s okay, Blue. We’ll be off this planet soon.” He reassured the wolf, pulling himself against Blue to bury his face in the fur of Blue’s neck.

He drifted off like that, cradled in the warmth of Blue’s fur and limbs. But he awoke to something much less soft.

Something told him it wasn’t morning yet but he still rose to consciousness. As he came to he realized something was very different.

Blue’s mass in front of him was more solid than usual, which was saying something seeing as Blue was a fully grown, large and powerful wolf. The next thing he noticed was he weight on his waist, it felt suspiciously like an arm.

“Blue?” Keith whispered into the dark, his face was still buried in a patch of fur but when he reached his palm out he was met with flesh.

There was a grumbling noise above his head and the weight on his waist tightened, fingers gripping his side as the body in front of him shifted.

“Blue...” Keith tried again, this time attempting to squirm free.

He managed to move himself to the other side of the bed as the figure sat up. He squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the dark.

The figure in bed with him was...

Blue?

But also not Blue?

He turned his head to look at Keith with familiar eyes. And then his dog like face split into a sharp toothed grin.

“I can smell you from over here, Keith.” His voice was gravely and deep, shooting electric tingles through Keith’s entire body.

“Blue?” He asked, daring not to move. The mystery person sat up farther before pulling himself across the bed to where Keith sat.

“Yes.” He replied, his voice a low coo.

“Wh-“ Keith swallowed heavily. “What happened?”

Blue looked down at himself, taking in the humanoid form he’d taken. Surprisingly, this form was larger than his wolf form. Quite a bit larger.

“Blood moons.” He replied, offering no farther explanation before crawling the rest of the way towards Keith. “Don’t be scared, baby, it’s just me.” He reached up, a clawed hand combing through Keith’s hair, almost as if he were petting Keith.

His other hand found purchase on Keith’s hip, that’s when Keith startled, realizing Blue’s hand could wrap from his mid stomach all the way to his spine.

He reached up, gingerly taking the hand from his hair to observe the size of it. Blue’s palm was easily the size of his entire head, his fingers spanning just larger than his torso.

Fuck.

“You look so cute when you’re confused and curious, my little one.” Blue cooed, petting Keith pull at and observe his hand. Keith’s face fell into a pout.

“Is that what you’ve been calling me in your head?” He asked.

“What’s wrong with it?” Blue asked, amused. “You’re little.” His grip on Keith’s hip tightened. “And you’re mine.” His words sent a shiver down Keith’s spine.

“You...you’ll fuck like this, right?” Keith asked in a surge of boldness. Blue’s chuckle reverberated through his rib cage.

”Wouldn’t dream of doing anything else.”

With that Blue was picking him up, hands so effortlessly encapsulating his hips, and all but threw him down on the center of the bed.

Keith was suddenly glad he’d been sleeping naked recently as his eyes raked over Blue’s nude form.

He held the same coloring and the same fur Keith knew and loved ran along the backs of his arms and his spine.

Blue loomed over him, effectively cutting off all view of the ceiling.

“Fuck.” Keith sighed. “Split me in half.” He hadn’t meant to voice the second part but he also couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed as Blue chuckled again.

“Oh believe me, my little one, you’ll be plenty split.” He flashed Keith that sharp smile before grabbing Keith’s thighs and pulling him up.

Keith braced himself on his forearms as he practically hung upside down. He was about to voice his confusion when he felt the wet heat of a tongue against his entrance.

“Oh.” Keith moaned, shuddering as Blue began to use his expert tongue over Keith. “Fuck-“ Keith gripped at the sheets, attempting to roll his hips in vain. Blue’s hands held him in place, unyielding.

Blue fucked his tongue in and out of Keith, causing the smaller boy to cry out, head falling back against the mattress.

When Blue finished he tossed Keith back on the bed, leaning to reach for Keith’s bag. Keith opened his mouth to question but was cut off.

“You’re going to need more prep than my tongue.” Blue told him, eyes gleaming. Keith nodded, laying still as he waited for Blue to find the lube.

“Do you want me to-“ Keith was stopped by Blue coating his own fingers in lube, claws retracting back into his hands.

“I’ve always wanted to finger you open, Keith.”

“Oh.” With that Keith lay back, spreading his legs and lifting his hips in invitation.

“Gorgeous.” Blue grinned down at him. One hand wrapped around his thigh, pushing it into the air while his other hand moved to circle a finger around his ass.

Keith jerked, pressing he back of his own hand against his mouth. It had been so long since anyone other than himself had fingered him open. And one of Blue’s fingers was about two of Keith’s.

Blue pushed his finger in, slowly inching it into Keith.

Keith’s mouth hung open as his chest heaved for air. The feeling of being so forcibly spread apart and then opened lit a fire under his skin, roaring to a blaze wherever Blue touched him.

His body shook as Blue pushed his finger in and out of Keith, stretching him out for the second finger.

Keith realized suddenly this was not going to be a quick process.

Blue was careful. Rough and forceful but still careful and gentle in a way Keith hadn’t realized could go together. His hand dug finger shaped bruises into Keith’s thigh while his other hand carefully worked Keith open.

Two fingers curled up had Keith pitching backwards with an arch of his back, the pads of Blue’s calloused fingers massaging over his prostate.

“T-there-“ Keith gasped out, hands fisting the sheets.

“I know, baby. I know how to make you feel good.” Blue assured him, leaning over Keith’s body. He hooked Keith’s calf over his shoulder to free a hand, immediately grabbing Keith’s jaw and pressing their lips together.

Keith let out a content sigh before Blue’s tongue pushed past his lips, briefly tangling with his own tongue before pushing its way down Keith’s throat. He could feel the tip of Blue’s tongue curling in his esophagus, he guessed if he could see his neck he’d be able to see the bulge of Blue’s tongue as it began to slide around, fucking Keith’s throat while his fingers stretched Keith open.

Keith’s eyes rolled back before closing. He lay limp, completely at Blue’s mercy, getting fucked from both ends. But it still wasn’t enough.

Blue used the distraction of his tongue to slip a third finger into Keith, rocking them to get Keith’s muscles relaxed and opened.

Keith whimpered around Blue’s tongue. He began squirming as Blue wiggled his fingers apart insides. He knew the stretch was necessary but he felt empty and desperate.

He felt Blue’s tongue pull its way out of Keith’s throat, flicking against his own tongue before returning to Blue’s mouth.

“Blue.” Keith normally hated when his voice sounded so small and needy, but the greedy gleam in Blue’s eyes was worth it. “Blue, please. I need you.” He was verging on begging, his hips rocking for more friction.

Blue pulled his fingers out, pulling a needy, high pitched noise from Keith. His hands grabbed Keith’s thighs and hoisted them up, level with his groin.

He maintained full eye contact with Keith as he pushed in, pulling Keith’s thighs and hips towards him.

Keith’s hands flew upwards, grasping at the pillow as Blue’s cock entered him, despite their prep there was a delicious stretch bordering on just this side of painful.

Keith strung together wordless moans and cries of pleasure as Blue slid deeper and deeper. Deeper than he’d ever felt Blue. Deeper than he’d ever felt anything.

He was a quivering and babbling mess by the time Blue bottomed out, legs opened obscenely wide, knees barely hooked around the bend of Blue’s waist. He could clearly see Blue’s cock in him, a sizable bulge that twitched when Keith clenched.

Blue let him adjust, staring down at he bump in Keith’s stomach.

“Blue...Blue move, please.” Keith’s voice was weak and he found it hard to keep grasp of anything.

Blue pulled back slowly, letting Keith feel the full drag of Blue’s cock against his walls. He let out a pitiful moan, clenching at the emptiness Blue left.

He stopped for a moment before slamming back into Keith, sending the smaller boy screaming, shaking uncontrollably as Blue repeated this motion, drawing out and thrusting back in with enough force to send Keith off balance with every stroke. Every thrust had Blue grinding against Keith’s prostate, causing Keith to begin to lose his mind.

“Blue, Blue...” Keith moans, a chant of Blue’s name mixed with pleading begs.

Blue’s fingers dug into Keith, blooming dull pain with the promise of even more bruises. He let out a grunt, setting a fast and rough pace of thrusting into Keith.

Keith watched, mesmerized as the bulge in his stomach moved, jack hammering into him with Blue’s movements.

Blue leaned forward, bending Keith in half as he continued fucking him.

“You okay to take my knot?” He asked through grit teeth. Keith nodded, not trusting his voice. Blue grinned. “Good boy.” The words sent a pleasant jolt through Keith’s nerves, hearing his own words thrown back at him felt better than he could have imagined. “‘Gonna knot you so good you’ll be feeling it for weeks.” He licked up the side of Keith’s face, groaning as Keith tilted his head, exposing his neck in full submission. “Good little slut.” Another phrase that Keith hadn’t expected to light him on fire, but it sent him over the edge. Keith moaned loudly as he came, cock emptying over his own chest and face. Blue talked him through the orgasm, telling him how good he looked and how good he took Blue’s cock.

He was so distracted by Blue’s praises he hadn’t noticed the knot until it was pushing against his rim.

Suddenly he wasn’t sure if he could actually take it.

“Shh, you got this baby, relax.” Blue’s deep voice began to comfort him, sensing the bolt of panic.

Blue stoked at Keith’s hair and down his face, murmuring praises and wiping cum from Keith’s face. He slowed his thrusting to a gentle rock, slowly but surely pressing his knot into Keith. The pressure of the swollen knot against Keith’s rim was both glorious and terrifying. It promised to fill him more than he’d ever been filled, but it also threatened to split him apart.

The hand not in Keith’s hair moved to where they were joined, massaging comforting circles around the muscles, willing Keith’s body to relax.

“So good, baby. You’re doing so good.” Blue told him, coaxing the knot into him. After a little bit Blue’s gave him a hungry grin.

“Told you you could take it.”

Keith glanced down, realizing the knot was fully wedged inside him. Blue began shallow but hard thrusts, grinding into Keith with enough force he’d had to grab Keith’s hips to keep him still.

“Oh, fuck. Yes! Blue!” Keith babbled as the knot grew inside him and Blue ground against every inch of his insides.

Blue hunched forward unexpectedly, teeth latching onto Keith’s shoulder as he bit down. Keith cried out, feeling Blue’s teeth pierce the skin and drops of blood fall from the puncture wounds.

Blue’s knot was swelling, reaching it’s destination. Keith braced himself as Blue came, spilling cum into parts of Keith he didn’t know he could feel. He could feel his stomach stretching as hot bursts of thick cum entered him, much more than usual, much deeper than usual.

Blue was normally big and he normally came a lot, but this was new.

Keith was beginning to doubt he could hold all of it.

But Blue continued to rock his hips, milking his cock into Keith for every last drop.

The stretch bordered on painful as Keith watched himself continue to inflate with Blue’s cum. He squirmed, feeling the thick liquid shift inside him. He patiently waited until Blue was done.

Blue looked up at him, having still not moved to pull out.

“Plug.” It was a demand. Blue had seen Keith use it a few times, using a sizable  plug to keep himself stretched and prepared throughout the day.

Keith reached in the direction of his bag, realizing it took great difficulty to move.

Blue snatched his bag up for him, emptying the contents until he found the black plug.

Blue was careful as he pulled out, fingers pushing cum back into Keith before he slid the plug in.

“Want you to feel this in the morning.” Blue told him, rubbing a gentle hand over Keith’s swollen stomach. Keith nodded mutely, anything Blue wanted. “Good boy.” Blue told him, laying down beside him and running his fingers through Keith’s hair until he fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Reminder that you can always leave kudos as a guest and/or comment on anonymous!!  
> Feel free to send request/suggestions my way and if it catches my fancy I’ll probably write it.


End file.
